1. Field
The following description relates to a network node and a method of operating the network node.
2. Description of Related Art
With a recent widespread use of a smart phone, a voice-over-Internet protocol (VoIP), and an IP television (IPTV), a value of the Internet is rapidly gaining momentum in all fields of society. This growth in Internet services may arise from a functional independence of an IP layer. The IP layer in a transmission control protocol (TCP)/IP stack provides transparency between a high-level layer and a low-level layer.
However, a future Internet environment may require a novel design of a content-centric architecture rather than an existing host-centric architecture. For example, achieving an optimal performance may not be ensured based on the existing host-centric architecture in a future Internet environment in which emphasis is placed on content search and content access.
In recent times, a new content-centric Internet architecture is experiencing a surge in research activity. The content-centric Internet architecture includes a structure in which a network packet is transmitted based on a content name.